dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Piggy Butcher
Piggy Butcher was an underworld figure who had been an associate of George Chin Chillar. He was a large man with pronounced lips, who often wore his hat brim down over his eyes. He habitually listened to a small transistor radio via an earpiece. The Chin Chillars Arrive In July 1967, George and his wife Notta were fugitives from the law, and they approached Piggy with their stolen Space Coupe. Piggy agreed to hide the couple on his farm, but in exchange he took them prisoner and worked them mercilessly. Piggy enlisted George in his car theft scheme. George would pilot the Space Coupe into the City and airlift cars back to Piggy's farm. There, the cars would be stripped and then melted down. The metal and parts would be sold on the international black market. Piggy had a sizable operation, with a large underground smelting facility. While George was off flying the space coupe, Piggy held Notta hostage, forcing her to work as his housemaid and servant. Piggy took a fancy to the flirtatious Notta, and the two became sexual partners. As their physical relationship intensified, Piggy became increasingly obsessed with his "little housemother" (nickname he gave Notta), though he didn't like her beard. He eventually ordered his men to shave it off, but he stopped them when she cried out in pain, leaving her with twin beards on either side of her chin. Piggy found this quite amusing. Raided by Dick Tracy Unbeknownst to Piggy, Dick Tracy and the police had tracked the Chin Chillars to Piggy's farm. One night, the Chin Chillars spotted Tracy and Sam doing surveillance in air cars, and the couple flagged them down. They pleaded with Tracy for help and agreed to work for the police to spy against Piggy. Tracy gave the couple a wrist TV to communicate with them, but Piggy's henchman soon discovered the device and reported it to Piggy -- yet not before the Chin Chillars provided Tracy with critical information needed to raid Piggy's operation. With Moon Maid's help, the police successfully raided Piggy's farm and ended his stolen car operation and steel mill. Piggy was zapped by Moon Maid and taken into custody, but he was quickly released on bail. The Chin Chillars were also taken into custody, and were also released on bail. They were determined to get revenge on Piggy. Piggy stayed with his attorney and became increasingly fixated on Moon Maid because she had played a key role in the raid of his farm. Piggy wanted her dead, but only after first being brought to him. To accomplish this goal, he enlisted his friend Pollyanna, a model, to impersonate Moon Maid at a costume ball and stun the real Moon Maid with a stolen laser pistol. Pollyanna and Piggy's lawyer set off for the police ball where Moon Maid was to be honored, but Pollyanna tripped while getting into a taxi and accidentally set off the laser. The miniature thermonuclear explosion killed her, the lawyer, the cab driver, and a henchman of Piggy, leaving a molten crater in the street. This left Piggy with no confederates, no means of support, and more heavily sought by the police. The End of Piggy Piggy descended into drunkenness and poverty. One night as he was stumbling intoxicated through the streets, he was discovered by the Chin Chillars. The Chin Chillars dragged the semi-conscious Piggy to their apartment, where they intended to torture (and eventually kill) him as revenge for his cruel treatment of them. Meanwhile, Tracy and Sam Catchem had tracked down the couple for questioning. They knocked on the door of the Chin Chillars' apartment just as the bearded couple had begun to torture Piggy. The arrival of the police surprised and angered George, who began shooting wildly through the apartment door. Return shots were fired, and George was killed. Notta was taken into custody. Piggy was discovered to be dead (January 23rd, 1968), having been accidentally strangled when the Chin Chillars attempted to hoist his heavy body onto a table. Appearances in Other Media IDW Comics Dick Tracy: Dead or Alive Piggy Butcher was one of several villains shown being taken into custody in issue #2 of the comic book miniseries Dick Tracy: Dead or Alive published by IDW. Notes *It was later revealed that Piggy Butcher was also an associate of Mr. Bribery. Bribery apparently expected Butcher to kill the Chin Chillars (after they helped Bribery to fake his death), but Butcher changed the plan when he became attracted to Notta. *There does not seem to be any connection between Piggy Butcher and the other criminal known as "Piggy Bank" who was a recurring villain in the 1990s & 2000s. *Piggy and Notta were almost certainly sexual partners, but the exact nature of their relationship is subject to interpretation. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Gang Bosses Category:Grotesques